unrequited
by Hela Lokidttir
Summary: Hairo has a crush on Saiki Oneshot


Saiki once again found himself forced to listen to Hairo's thoughts.

While he has to listen to everyone's thoughts, recently Hairo's have been more disturbing in Saiki's opinion.

Hairo found himself unable to look away, he found himself mesmerised by the other boy.

He stared at his beautiful pink hair, hidden pink-purple eyes and soft skin.

A small smile crept upon Hairo's face.

Saiki felt the strong urge to teleport.

Hairo was standing at the school main entrance waiting for Saiki.

'Today... Today I will talk to Saiki and tell him how I feel' Hairo thought excitedly.

He seemed unable to stay still, his stance and arms shifting every few seconds.

Saiki waited until everyone else but Hairo and himself has left before leaving the school.

At hearing footsteps Hairo turned, hoping that this time to see the person he has been waiting for.

Saiki felt like every step towards the front gate was worse than the last, when he looked up he felt even worse.

Hairo was running towards Saiki, a beaming smile on his face.

Saiki stopped walking after deciding to let Hairo come to him.

Hairo stopped in front of him somehow already sweating, the smile still in place.

"Saiki! I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me some time. You do not have to of course,it is just that I have liked you for a while now and I would love it if we went out together." Hairo said ridiculously fast, if Saiki was not a telepath he would likely have no clue what the other boy said.

Hairo was looking at Saiki with a wide smile, happiness and relief obvious on his face.

"No thanks" Saiki sent telepathically before he looked away from Hairo and began to walk away.

The smile fell from Hairo's face and by the time the shock wore off Saiki was long gone, leaving him in a mess of emotions.

It took a week before Hairo got the courage to talk to Saiki again.

"Hey Saiki. I know it may be awkward after what happened last week, but it would be great if we could still be great friends" he said with his usual enthusiasm.

Saiki looked into Hairo's bright eyes, "I would like that" he sent directly to the other boy's brain.

Hairo gave an overenthusiastic "great" before walking off, leaving Saiki alone once again.

As the days go by Saiki notices that Hairo talks to him less but stares at him more.

'what a pain' Saiki thought as Hairo had an entire conversation in his head about whether or not to talk to Saiki.

Due to Hairo's positivity all of the thoughts about what he should do always have unrealistic and positive outcomes.

"Hey, Saiki!" Hairo shouted, running over to the pink haired boy.

Saiki sighed before turning around to the somehow already sweating red head.

Over time Hairo began to spend more and more time with Saiki, he would now often come with Kaido, Nendo, Aren and Saiki when they would get ramen.

When Saiki avoided Hairo he was not trying to be mean, he simply did not think that he and Hairo would be a good couple.

'Even if we were a good couple I do not want the attention that comes with being in a relationship, let alone being in a relationship with another guy' Saiki thought frustrated with Hairo's attempts to get closer to him.

It took another week of Hairo trying to get closer to his crush before Saiki snapped.

In order to talk to Hairo alone Saiki accepted the other boy's invitation to walk home together, much to Hairo's surprise.

While the red haired boy talked about exercise, Saiki was thinking about how to tell the other boy to leave him alone while being as nice as possible.

After Saiki confirmed that they were alone, he stopped walking and turned to the over excited boy ready to tell him that he wants nothing to do with him.

But when the other boy turned around, Saiki found that he did not want to see the look of disappointment that would undoubtedly cross Hairo's face.

Hairo was looking at Saiki with a questioning look, the usually almost emotionless boy found himself wanting Hairo to smile again.

Saiki sighed "Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked telepathically.

The smile that he received washed all thoughts of regret away in Saiki's mind.


End file.
